


When he sleeps

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fight me cowards, Homewell is the superior ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It's easy to forget the power he while sleeps.





	When he sleeps

When he sleeps, his face is childlike and innocent; the mask he wears in the day falls away. Looking at him now it's hard to remember that he kills with remorse. After all, he always finds a way in his mind to justify why they had to die.

Madelyn once witnessed him tear out the heart of a man, crush it in his palm of his hand. When he nuzzles against her, it's hard to remember what he is capable of and the power he has. Her boy, her baby, her prince no one knew him better than her.

The fear she tries so hard to hide when he's awake, and part of her does fear what he can do when uncontrolled and angry falls away like the first leaf from the tree in Autumn.


End file.
